Katie's 6th year at Hogwarts!
by watchtowersing
Summary: After her 4th and 5th year, she finally reaches her 6th year. The year is full of unexpected romances, and feelings mixed with the world!
1. Chapter 1

I am just using the world of JKR!

This is Katie's 6th year, her 4th and 5th year have both been posted already, but you can read this one on its own!

Oh and please do review, be nice on the spelling/grammar though… I know I am rubbish with it!

Chapter 1

It was July and Katie was still living with the Woods. Most of her time was spent training with Troy, and one of Troy's friends who plays for Scotland Alec. They were amazing, and Katie could not believe her luck.

"Damn it Katie." Alec snapped at her. "I want you to dive harder."

Katie nodded, she was exhausted, it was almost 9pm and she had been on the pitch sense 6am. First with Wood helping him out, then with Troy, and last with Alec.

Alec, a 6'4, well-built, green eyes, and nearly black hair, was the only one who never stopped yelling.

"BELL!" He shouted as he landed, Katie looked down at him and laughed.

"It's amazing you still have a voice Alec." She landed next to him.

He blinked a few times at her. "You're good Katie. I just want you to be the best."

"I know." She smiled. "It's why I don't take it personally when you yell at me, or attack me."

He rolled his eyes at her. "Go shower, change, and get out of here."

"Thanks Alec. I'll see you on Saturday?" She asked heading to the locker room.

"Yes you will." He sighed laughing. "Hey Katie hang on, do you mind helping me with something after you shower?"

"What is it?"

"I need help looking nice," He took a gulp. "I'm going to ask Abby to marry me." He looked rather nervous, Katie laughed.

"Of course I'll help you, shower put on boxers and a white t-shirt." She smiled. "Then we'll look at what you have."

He smiled at her and skipped off to the men's locker room. When Katie had finished her shower and walked into the men's locker, she found a very worried looking Alec.

"Alec?" She asked looking down at him.

"Katie, I've got no clue." He sighed looking at the 3 sets of dress robes he had.

"Here." Katie said picking out a forest green one. "They'll help your eyes."

He looked up at her confused.

"Alec you've got amazing eyes, so where this, and relax." She said messing with his hair a little. "Be yourself, so your hair is going to be a bit messy."

"Katie—"

"Alec." She gave him a stern look. "I may be a bit into Quidditch for a girl, but I am still a girl."

He laughed and nodded. After about 30 minutes Alec was ready. He looked rather good. He looked nervous, but that was to be expected.

"Good luck." Katie smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks Katie." He smiled and pop, he was gone.

Katie gave a bit of a laugh and walked out onto the pitch, she was not quite ready to go home. She hated to admit it but she had other things on her mind.

"Katie?" A harsh voice that was oddly calm called her. When she turned she could not hide the shocked look in her eyes.

"Marcus." She gave a week smile.

"What are you doing out here so late?"

"Just finished practice." She answered.

"Practice?"

"I'm training all summer." She answered looking worried at him.

"Good." He smirked a bit.

"It is." Katie answered. She couldn't hold herself back anymore she flung herself into his arms. Some how this still shocked Marcus although it was really what he needed.

"Ka—"

"Don't Marcus." She said resting against him.

He thought about saying something else, but he was too scared that he would drive her away. After a few minutes however he could not stay quite.

"Why?" He asked brushing his fingers through her hair.

"Why what?" She whispered not letting him go.

"Why me?" He sighed. "Why are you hugging me?"

"Because." She sighed. "Your."

"Katie?"

"Marcus I like you ok?" She sighed letting go of him standing in front of him. "As much as I hate to admit it, I like who you've become."

"You do?"

"Yea." She sighed looking into his dark blue eyes. "Why are you hiding?"

He gave her a puzzled look. "I need to talk to you."

"Ok." She nodded. "The stands?"

He nodded wanting to take her hand, but he was being shy. He looked a bit odd when he was shy. It didn't fit him. So she smiled and took his hand.

"I never knew you to not go after what you want Flint." She laughed, and he glared at her wrapping his arm around her. "Ah that's the Marcus I know."

He rolled his eyes at her, and she laughed. As they reached the top level of the stands and sat down Marcus turned to face her looking rather serious.

"Katie. My father is pushing me to take the mark." Katie tensed up when he said that. "I'm not going to Katie. It's complicated."

"I don't want you to take it." Katie said looking into his eyes.

"That's part of the reason I didn't." He gulped.

"For me?" She looked at him rather shocked.

"No one has ever been nice to me before," He mumbled so she could barely understand him.

Katie had no idea what to say to him. It all seemed a bit unreal, but perhaps it was the way war was, or what was soon to be war. She did however rest her hand on his shoulder.

"My father has kicked me out and disowned me, I've got my own place, and it's not far from the Falcons training grounds." He looked up at her rather nervous.

"Marcus why didn't you write me?" She took his other hand looking into his eyes.

"I" he sighed looking away from her. "I don't know."

"You should have." She sighed hugging him. "I never thought I'd be comforting you."

He would have glared at her, but he was too happy to have her in his arms. It was comforting, and felt safe.

"I'm sorry." He muttered.

"It's ok." She felt safe in his arms, and it scared her. She was not supposed to like him. He was Marcus Flint, the meanest Slytherin, known as the meanest Falcon, and here he was about to brake into tears in her arms. "Marcus, I want you too be careful."

"Careful?"

"Yes." She gave a weak smile as she parted taking his hands again. "I don't want you to be hurt."

"I'm a Quidditch player I get hurt all the time, Bell you know how that goes." He gave her a smirk.

She hit him on the shoulder; he pulled her into him. Katie could feel her heart racing, it was an odd feeling, and she never really had this feeling before. Marcus was dangerous, and she was a good girl. The mix seemed almost comical, yet Marcus had a heart, whether anyone wanted to believe it or not.

"Marcus I'm worried about you." She muttered taking a breath in; she liked the way he smelled, a bit of pine, spice, and sweat. It was a warm sent, safe, and she rather liked it.

"Don't be."

"Marcus—"

"Katie I don't want you to worry about me."

"Someone has too." She snapped a bit.

"Fine." He snapped. "Just be careful."

"Me, be careful?"

"Yes." He sighed. "We are all in a hard place, I want you to be safe."

"I'm sitting with you aren't I?" She muttered pushing her head against him a bit; he tightened his arm around her.

He smirked and shut his eyes; he never wanted to admit that he didn't want to live without her. He knew she was going to be Oliver Wood's, everyone knew that. It was just the way that it was. Everyone loved her, and she would go for the best looking of the bunch.

They sat in silence for about half an hour.

"Marcus?" She sighed.

"Hmm?" He said lazily.

"I have to go. Mrs. Wood is going to worry." She muttered, but she didn't pull away.

"Ok." He sighed kissing the top of her head.

She smirked and got up a bit and looked into his eyes. She smiled and brushed a hand on his check, she leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss.

"Marcus write me, or come visit me." She pleaded with his eyes.

"I promise Katie." He gave her a true smile.

"Good." She got up looking down at him. "Are you alright?"

"I will be." He answered.

"I'll stay if you need me." She had a bit of a worried look in her eye.

"Go. I'll write or floo if I need anything." He brushed a hand on her check. She thought she was going to melt but turned and walked away.

It was the hardest thing she ever had to do, and she could not figure out why.


	2. Chapter 2

Just using the world of JKR!

Warning this chapter is a bit cheesy, but sometimes it's just needed!

Chapter 2

The next few weeks passed rather fast, and before she knew it, it was the night before she had to leave.

She had not seen Marcus sense that night, or heard from him. She was really worried, and Oliver could tell.

"Katie why are you so worried?" He asked rubbing her arms as she sat down on his lap.

"It's nothing important." She answered resting her head on his shoulder. It was strange she knew that she loved him, but something felt very different.

"Ok." He kissed her forehead; he had meet someone that he wanted to date but didn't know how to tell her.

"Oliver what is it?" She sighed. She knew him as well as he knew her.

"I've got to talk to you."

"Ollie we are talking." She said.

"I meet someone." He said looking her in the eyes.

"I figured."

"How did you know?" He muttered looking worried.

"Oliver I know you." She sighed. "Who is she?"

"Sara Waters." He answered looking nervously at her.

"The girl who wanted Flint and spent half of my third year treating me like rubbish to get him to notice her?" Katie blinked a few times.

"Um... Yea." He answered looking slightly ashamed.

"Your serious?" She tried to keep her temper down.

"Yes Katie I am. She has changed, she's nice now, and she just hated you because you get all the attention for my guys. You know you do." He spat.

"Fine Oliver." She got off his lap. "Had you stop with she had changed, I would have been fine with it."

"What?" He asked looking blankly at her.

"Oliver I'm not daft I know people can change. But you don't need to go so far as blaming me for why guys fall for me." She snapped.

"Katie." He sighed. "You don't get how hard it is for people like her."

"I don't?" She looked at him. "Has she lost her family? Perhaps she had her best friend turn on her too."

"Katie." He looked hurt. "I didn't mean it like that."

"The bloody hell you didn't." She glared at him.

"Katie you know I'll love you forever." He muttered. "I just want to see how things go with this girl."

"Oliver that's fine, but don't turn against me because she had issues with me in school." She said still with a glare.

"Is it fine Katie?" He asked. "You seemed fine with breaking my heart to date George, now that it's the other way your upset."

"Is that what this is about?" She asked shocked.

"Of course not." He shot at her. "I like her, and your just going to have to deal with it."

"Ok." She blinked a few times. "At least I was never so cruel about it." She turned and walked into her room. She ripped out a piece of parchment and a quill when Oliver barged into her room.

"Katie." His eyes were soft when he sat on her bed. "I'm sorry."

"Ollie its ok." She sighed. "I'm just scared to lose another person."

"You're not going to lose me." He said sitting down and hugging her. She knew that Cedric was missed by many, and with her brother, her family, and her never ending worry about Marcus things just were… Well were hard.

"I can't lose you." She said with a tear in her eye.

"Katie, no matter what you're never going to lose me." He answered.

"I know. But don't worry me ok?" She said. "As for Sara, I hope she doesn't trip you to many times."

"Katie." He laughed for a moment. "I told you she's changed. She doesn't want that prick Flint anymore."

"He's changed too." Katie whispered.

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Ok."

She stayed in his arms most of the night, but spent her time thinking about other people. She remembered her last night of summer last year, and blushed thinking about it. She packed with Oliver sitting on her bed. As she reached for the thousands of books that Alec and Troy had given her he laughed.

"Looks like you have loads to work on."

"I do." She smiled. "I'm bitter that Ang got Captain." She said honestly.

"Well it makes sense." He said honestly.

"What?" She snapped looking at her.

"Katie you would kill the team." He answered. "Your too good."

"Oliver." She glared at her.

"Katie you're a good Quidditch player. Amazing actually. Let Ang have the spot light."

She glared at him and ripped off her shirt and put on a nightshirt. Oliver watched her, eyes wide, and jaw slowly falling towards the ground.

"Ollie it's not like you haven't seen me in a sports bra before."

"Yea, but you." He gulped. "Looks amazing."

"Thanks." She gave him an odd look. "Oliver I've been training everyday for 7 plus hours, with maybe a day off once every two weeks."

"I know." He blinked. "I need to go to bed. Mum and Dad are out but send you the best. They are on a trip."

"I know they are Ollie." She gave him an odd look. "I planned the romantic trip remember?"

"Right." He sighed.

"Oliver stay." She sighed.

"I shouldn't." He said looking at her. She was in a long t-shirt and PJ pants.

"Yes you should." She smiled. "Nothing is going to happen. I wont let it."

"Ok."

They got into the bed and Katie curled up next to him. He wrapped an arm around her and they fell asleep nearly at once.

Waking up in his arms was what she knew she would miss. It wasn't even about much other than being held. She really wondered what had happened. The two had not dated this summer like they thought they would, they were both just to busy. And they didn't want to get together only to break up again for school. She remember the short conversation she had with him about it, but still she wondered why they didn't just give it a go.

She sighed and looked over at him with a sad smile before pushing him lightly to wake him up.

"Oliver." She whispered.

"What?" He muttered rather sleepy.

"It's time for me to go, and you to go to practice." She muttered.

"Ok." He sighed and sat up. Katie hugged him tightly before he left for practice. She sighed as she watched him step into the fire. She laughed when she turned to shower and get her things ready. She was annoyed with Marcus, she was worried about him, and she hated that fact.

Finally after she finished she looked at the time it was 5am. Which meant she barely had enough time to get anywhere.

She ran out of the house with her things, and caught the train to Victoria just in time. Muggle travel always entertained her. When she reached Victoria she thought it would be best to buy a muggle paper, a water, and a muggle candy bar called CHRUNCHIE.

"Katie?" She heard a voice calling from behind her.

She turned and smiled. "Flint what the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"Running into you."

"Well come on I need to catch the Victoria Line north before I miss the train." She said. "I'll get your ticket." She smiled. "Just hold all of this." She dumped her stuff on him and went to one of the ticket windows that had a small que.

"Here." She smiled. "You just have to put it in the slot and then it comes out, but don't lose it on the trip alright? You have to use it at the end."

Marcus gave her a funny look, clearly muggle travel was not exactly what he was used too, or planned on. He took her trunk, and let her just carry her broom. As they climbed into the tube there was only one seat left. Katie took it. At the next stop an older man got on who could barely walk, so she jumped up and gave it too him.

"You've got yourself a nice young lady sir." He said looking up at Marcus. "Don't let go of a catch like that."

Marcus actually blushed which caused Katie too laugh. "Mr. Flint I never thought you a man to blush."

He had a mix of a glare and a smile on his face.

"Sorry sir, he's not used to blushing." She said smiling at the man.

"Well, well." He grinned. "I wish you too make him blush every chance you can."

Katie laughed and took Marcus's hand. "I'll do my best."

Just then they pulled up to King's Cross. Katie smiled at the man and told Marcus to follow her. He was slightly shocked at how easily she found her way to the platform, and he was happy to be somewhere where he knew where he was. He wasn't sure how he felt about her leading him around.

Katie looked up at the clock and laughed. "We're early by an hour." She said with a small smile. "Come on we'll go to Starbucks."

"Starbucks?" He asked with a puzzled look.

"Yes Flint." She laughed. "Come on."

He followed her with a slight shrug, he looked very different when he was nervous, he didn't look exactly right, and it was almost adorable.

"Um an Iced Chia, and actually make that two. Vente please. Skinny as well." She smiled and paid. "Next time you pay for something." She said handing him his drink. She walked over to a table and sat down.

"Katie this is embarrassing." He said with a low growl.

"What?" She had actually never told anyone, not even Oliver that she often found her way to muggle places just to get away from everything, why she took Marcus here was beyond her, but she did.

"A muggle place? And then the tube. Everything Katie." He looked almost pleading.

"Ok." She gave him a weak smile. "I've been worried about you."

""Huh?" He gave her a puzzled look. He looked angry, and was wearing a scowl.

"Yea you heard me right Flint. I've been worried."

"You could have done something about that." He smirked.

"I have half the mind to throw my drink at you." She glared at him.

"I'm sorry." He muttered.

"What was that?"

"Damn it Katie I'm sorry, do you need to embarrassed me anymore?" He snarled. Which caused Katie to smile at him. "What the bloody hell is this so entertaining?" She held her hand over her mouth so not to giggle. His snarl started turned into a glare as well. "Bloody hell what is it?"

"You." She sighed.

She looked up into his eyes, and his features softened. He sighed and took a sip out of the Chia tea.

"Promise to write me?" She leaned across the table and whipped her finger on the side of his mouth, looking in his eyes the whole time. He had a bit of scruff.

"If I can." He answered grabbing her wrist.

"Marcus I can't have you breaking my wrist for a second time." She smiled and got up and sat down on his lap. Everything about him caused her to go out of character.

He snorted a bit at the memory and let go of her wrist.

"Thank you." She messed a bit with his hair. "You look funny in robes here."

"Cheers." He snapped at her.

"I didn't say you looked bad." She shock her head. "I should get going."

"Hey Katie." He said as she got up and got her things, when she turned he was standing above her.

"Hm?" She asked, her eyes soft, her heart reasoning with her mind, well at least trying. When it came to Marcus Flint her heart and her mind where in a constant battle. It felt like the muggles World War's in her body.

"Be safe." He went to kiss her forehead when she pulled back.

"Marcus Flint I believe I am the one who should be worrying about you." She blushed. "And if you plan on kissing me, you might as well get it over with already. I'm not sure how kind I'll be at the holiday."

Taken back by her bluntness he smirked and placed a very passionate kiss on her. Katie responded with pleasure. A little too much pleasure, she was not suppose to feel this why with Marcus Flint. Her mind won out.

"I've got to go." She muttered as she pulled back. She still had time, but she needed out. She needed to think, and he was not going to let her do that with him there.

He watched as she frantically turned with her things and nearly ran over some poor kid. She looked back at him when she reached the door; he had one hand in his pocket and one hanging at his side. She sighed unable to stand it any longer. She dropped her things and ran up to him jumping into his arms and kissing him. All the muggle's around looked over and them, some smiled, some glared, and a few clapped.

"Ok I've got to go." She smiled and gave him a small peck.

She turned grabbed her things and jogged out of the place and too Platform 9 ¾.

"Katie!" It was Ali.

"Ali." She smiled and hugged her tightly.

"You look a mess." Ali said looking her friend up and down.

"Please don't ask." She said with a hint of smile.

"Ok." She smiled grabbing a brush from her bag and brushing Katie's hair. "Now no one else will ask you."

"I owe you one Ali." She smiled.

"Come on we have a compartment."

"Ok."

Katie followed her friend into the compartment, she was a bit shaken up by what had just happened but in no way was she going to show it.


	3. Chapter 3

I did not create the characters, I am just playing with them!

Don't forget to review!

Cheers

Chapter 3

It was her last year with her friends. That was the only thing she could think about as the opening feast passed, she heard people talking about the hat's song, but she had missed it. George was sitting next to her messing with her hair, and she didn't even hit his hand away.

"Katie? The feasts over." He looked at his friend worried.

"Oh thanks George." She got up and followed the Gryffindor's out of the great hall and to the tower.

She didn't even bother to sit with her friends; she just went straight up to her room crashing on her bed. When she rolled over onto her back she couldn't help but wondered what the point of it all was. She wanted to be done with school. She wanted this to be her last year.

"Katie?" Ang called from the doorway.

"Yea Ang?" She said not moving.

"Are you alright?" She asked walking over to Katie's bed and sitting down.

"Yea, just tired, been up sense 4am." She answered, it was true, but it was not the reason she was acting odd.

"Oh." Ang smiled. "So you think you'll give George another go?"

"I don't know." She answered honestly.

"How's Wood?"

"Dating Sara Waters."

"Are you serious?" Ang looked shocked and annoyed by the news.

"I am." She smiled. "He told me last night."

"Wow."

"He says she's changed, and I am going to believe him." She sighed. "People change, but I have the feeling she is going to try to turn him against me."

"How so?"

"Well…" She looked at her feet. "He went off on me about how I get whatever guy I want, and its' hard for other girls, and I should be nice about it."

"Katie, you've never been mean about anything like that."

"But Ang, you and Ali are in the same boat as me." She smirked.

"Well yes." She laughed. "Come on. Everyone is really worried about you."

"Honestly Ang I just want to go to sleep." She smiled. "It's been a long day."

"Ok." She smiled. "Oh I forgot to ask how you did on your O.W.L.S."

"Good." Katie answered.

"Well I'm going back down." Ang smiled and hugged her friend.

"Thanks Ang." Katie sighed and shut her drapes as Ang left. "Bloody hell." She muttered before falling asleep.

The next morning proved to be, well interesting. Katie was to take Poisons, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes, Transformation, and Charms.

She had double potions first.

"Miss Bell." Snape glared at her as she sat down. "I am surprised to see a Gryffindor even made it through to this class."

"Well I believe an Outstanding O.W.L.S. is what got me here." She answered looking him the eye. The class was all Slytherin's, and Katie.

"5 points from Gryffindor for being a smart mouth." He smiled and turned to the front of the class. Katie looked up and noticed that she was sitting next too Devon Alexander, a Slytherin, he seemed to be a major Flint fan, which meant that he was probably going to give her hell.

"Damn Bell." Devon smiled. "You look all lonely here."

Katie glared at him and started working on the emotions potion. She had finished everything but adding her emotion, she thought of Flint, and figured she could try passion, but that didn't make sense.

"Miss Bell." Snape stopped at her potion and looked down. "Add an emotion, and I'll let Devon try it.

Katie nodded, muttered the spell and sent an emotion into it. She laughed when it turned a red, with a dot of blue.

"Interesting." Snape looked at the potion with a puzzled look. "Ms. Bell try Devon's, and Devon try Ms. Bell's."

Katie sighed and took a bit of Devon's potion and took a sip. She looked over at him with a shocked expression; she felt pain, lonely, and helpless. As he took hers he was overcome by such a mix of emotions, it sent him into tears, while smiling, and to top it off he started to yell at Snape.

"BLOODY HELL THIS IS NOT FAIR, THIS WHOLE SITUATION, I KNOW ITS NOT YOUR FAULT, BUT MAN YOU COULD SHOW SOME RESPECT TO PEOPLE ONCE IN AWHILE." He then slumped and put his head on the desk. Katie, who was crying, looked up at Snape.

"Full marks Bell." He looked shocked at her. "Take this, both of you." He handed them each a small vile. "You'll both regain composer. And Mr. Alexander, I expect you too come speak to me after class."

He nodded and Katie and Devon just looked at each other with somewhat of knowing eyes. "I'm sorry." She muttered with a weak smile. He nodded, and class ended.

Lunch was just as odd as everything else. Katie was sitting next to Fred; no one else was in sight.

"Fred?" Katie looked over at him. "Where is everyone?"

"Um." He shrugged and took a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"Oh." Katie sighed playing with her salad.

"Katie what happened to you this summer?" He asked looking over at her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your different."

"I spent every day training, I guess I just got wrapped up into it and I'm not really back into the social school mood." She answered.

Fred smiled and hugged her. "Ah Kates."

Katie rolled her eyes and sighed. "Off too another boring class."

"See you Kates." He smiled.

Katie sighed and the rest of the week went without event.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Quidditch tryouts. Talk about painful. The team needed a new keeper with Wood gone, and well… tryouts were painful. The whole bloody thing was painful. Katie and Ang were always arguing about things. Harry couldn't even make it to the tryouts, which drove Ang crazy. She didn't understand why Katie wasn't as mad as she was.

"Ang calm down, its Ron. Harry's best mate." Katie snapped at her friend.

Ang glared at her and the next thing she knew Katie was left standing with Ali and George.

"Katie you don't have to be so hard on her." Ali said looking at her.

Katie threw her hands up and stormed away from the group. She had been working with two of the best chasers in the world for over a month, and the Gryffindor team was just frustrating.

Katie started to hang out on her own most of time; she just did not care about much anymore. She focused all of her free time on Quidditch, and, not to mention, she was constantly getting owls from Alec and Troy with tidbits of information and that would help strengthen her game.

"Katie are you all right?" It was Harry. It was just after a practice and Katie had stayed late working on a few things.

"Yeah," she said as she shot him an odd look, "you?"

"Yeah." He replied before sitting down next to her. "They're all worried about you."

"I know," she said with a small smile. It's nothing to worry about Potter." Her smile grew a bit wider as if to merely reassure him.

"Katie you're an amazing chaser; we need you happy." He said pleading with her.

"The only time I'm happy is when I am playing," she answered with a sad smile.

Harry looked into her eyes for a moment. He wanted to help but had to many things on his plate, and he was not about to share them with Katie.

"Ok." He smiled. "Well come on, I know George wants to talk to you."

Katie laughed and nodded. She followed him up to the castle talking about Quidditch. She couldn't help but think she was getting as bad as Wood. When they reached the castle, George was pacing back and forth.

"Katie?" He looked at her worried before throwing his arms around her, "I'm so sorry."

"George…" She hugged him but was utterly confused. "What are you talking about?"

George acted as if he hadn't heard her question and only hugged her tighter. "Come to Hogsmeade with me on the fifth?" He asked almost in a whisper.

"Of course," she answered with a bit of a sigh.

"Good." With that he took her hand and walked up to the tower with her. Harry had long since vanished.

Things had been strange and everything was a bit of a mess. Umbridge was awful, and instead of the Hogsmeade visit she knew George had planned, there was a meeting for something Harry had decided to start.

Katie walked into the Hog's Head with Ang and Ali. It was filled with a few people from different houses, no Slytherins of course, but Katie didn't care about that an awful lot. She listened to Harry and nodded when they were told everything. She had consented to join Dumbledore's Army.

Two days later, Umbridge had banned all student organizations. She was outraged. She banned Quidditch and was making it nearly impossible to start up again. Katie spent hours with Ang organizing the best ways to get her to approve the team. It was the most annoying night she had ever spent.

She was happy that Ang had pulled it off the next day, and they had a Quidditch practice. Things were fine, except Katie was a bit annoyed with everything. She was not in a good mood, and would rather be working with Alec.

The next day was the first meeting for the DA. It was a bit odd and seemed very scary. It made life very different… so much for a typical seven years at Hogwarts. However, it made sense with Harry Potter a year below… that kid always attracted some sort of trouble.

Everything felt like a tornado. They had their first match against Slytherin, and Harry, Fred and George all got banded from playing.

"Katie!" George yelled as she ran up to him, his eyes filled with worry. She, for once, could care less about a Quidditch game. "Stop." Katie had been going on about a stupid game, and he didn't know what to think. "You love Quidditch."

"I know." She sighed. "But unlike Wood, I care about my friends more!" She snapped.

He laughed and pulled her into a hug, "Good to know."

The DA meetings carried on once a week, and the last one came two days before the end of term. Katie and George had been in each other's company most of the time. For some reason, they had started to need each other's company.

That night Katie, Ali, and Ang had stayed up late talking about plans for the holiday, Quidditch, and of course boys. Ali and Ang were talking about how this was their last year.

"You know, you could leave that part of conversations out around me. What the bloody Hell am I going to do?" She snapped whilst leaning back in her bed.

"Katie, we promise to write you once a week, if not more." Ali said with a sad smile.

"I know," Katie muttered. "It's just going to be hard."

Ali and Ang hated the fact that Katie was younger then they were. "Promise, Kates, we're never going to forget you!" Ang added.

"Yeah, yeah, I know!"

Finally, after an hour, they all drifted to sleep. Ali and Katie were on her bed, and Ang was on Ali's.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

The day before the end of term, the girls heard some of the story of what had happened from Hermione. All three of the girls, of course, nearly freaked out before asking Hermione loads of questions that she did not know the answers to.

"Sorry." Katie muttered. "Ali, Ang, she doesn't know more than she has told us."

"Thanks," Hermione whispered.

"Do me a favor?" Katie asked as Ali and Ang vanished for their last test.

"Sure," Hermione responded.

"Can you give this to George for me?" She asked while pulling a bit of parchment and a present wrapped in red paper. "I know you'll see him before I do."

"Sure, Katie," Hermione smiled while saying, "I'll leave it on his pillow. He wont know how it got there."

"Thanks." Katie sighed. "Well... I have a Runes exam to be getting to."

"Good luck."

"Thanks," Katie muttered and soon was off to take an exam that she could care less about.

Katie, Ali, Lee, and Ang sat in a compartment the next day. Katie was only going to stay with the Woods for a bit of the holiday. Other then that, she was going up to Ireland to train more, and she hoped to see Marcus. Despite promising to write, he never did... granted, neither did she.

"What are your plans Kates?" Lee asked after he finishing tickling Ali and Ang.

"Training," she answered with a half smile, "in Ireland."

Ali and Ang laughed. "Stop her there, or it will be the only thing we hear about!" Ang said.

"Cheers." Katie laughed with them. Finally, two conversations later they were at King's Cross. Katie needed to take muggle transportation back home for the night, and it was not something she was really looking forward too.

"I'll see you both in a few weeks." Katie hugged both of her friends and headed out of the station. She sighed when she bought her ticket and started to head down to the Victoria Line.

The journey back home was very uneventful, and she couldn't wait to take her apperation test. Being that she was 17 now, she could. (Her birthday went by with only a card from the Woods and Oliver. She also got a few more Quidditch things from Alec and Troy).

"KATIE!" Oliver yelled as she walked into the house, "I need to talk to you."

"Oliver, I just got home. Let me breathe for a moment, and then let me put my stuff down in my room." She turned to her room and opened the door and heard a scream.

"Ollie baby, not now I'm getting dressed." A girls voice called.

"That's what I needed to talk to you about." He gave a rather sheepish smile.

Katie turned and looked at him with a bit of a glare. "So I take I don't even get to stay in my room tonight? How about for actually Christmas? I was hoping to stay here, you know, on the 24th and the 25th. I guess I should start making reservations for that sort of thing."

"Katie that's not fair."

"The bloody hell it isn't, Oliver." She snapped. "I'm going to stay at Alec's." She turned, but he jumped in front of her.

"Katie, her family is on holiday visiting her older sister, and I invited her to stay here for the holiday. Anyway, Mum and Dad are not going to be here again. They're on some boating trip." He shrugged. "So what's the harm?"

"The harm?" She sighed. "So much for actually having family." She muttered under her breath. "Forget it, Oliver, I'll leave you to your life." She tried to move past him.

"I thought you were okay with me dating Sara."

"I am. I'm just not okay with her taking over my room without anyone telling me." She said whilst looking into his eyes. "It is my room, you know... where I've been living..." She led on, talking to him as if he were slow.

"It's not your house, Katie, you're just a guest in it." Sara said opening the door wearing some of Katie's clothes. "Oliver, said I could use your things for the day. We still need to go pick up mine."

Katie's eyes went wild. Sara was wearing her things, her jewelry, and she even had on her favorite scarf. "You can hand over the scarf and the jewelry. I don't believe Oliver meant for you to take the few important things I left here."

"Katie." Oliver started.

"Oliver, don't. That's the scarf you gave me, the earrings Gavin gave me, the necklace Ali and Ang gave me, and the bracelet George gave me," She yelled. "And I don't want anyone but me wearing them. And please remind me to take EVERYTHING I own with me this time."

Sara gave her a fake smile. "Well, they do look better on me then you."

"You bitch." Katie looked as though she was going to punch the girl.

"Sara, I think you should give her back the things she listed." Oliver looked at Katie, it was hard to tell his expression, and it was hard to tell if he would side with Katie or with Sara.

After 10 minutes Katie had her things that Sara had been wearing. She barged into her room and packed up most of her things... well, actually, all of them. It was surprisingly organized for the short amount of time it took her. She shrunk the boxes and put them all in the bag she had from school. She looked around the room and changed it back to how it had been before she moved in. She sighed when she went into the kitchen, and she took out a quill and some parchment.

Dear Mum and Dad,

I can't start to tell you how thankful I am that you took me in, however for some reasons I think it is time for me to move out. I am going to stay with Alec for a few days before heading to Ireland to work with Troy. After that I am going to see if I can stay with Ali or Ang. Oliver will fill you in on the rest.

Thank you for everything.

Love Katie.

Katie sighed as she put the letter on the fridge. She stopped for a moment just looking at it. This was by far the last thing she expected to happen, she shook her head before turning, heading to the living room.

"We're engaged." Sara snorted at Katie, trying to rub it in her face.

"You're what?" She looked up and Oliver who nodded.

"I was going to tell you when you got home, but then all of that happened. So... I never really got the chance to. You know I've got a flat now, and I'm only home because it's the holiday." He gave a weak smile.

"Bloody hell, Oliver, it's been 3 months." She looked outraged.

"Well love sure can hit you hard," Sara smiled sweetly at Katie. "Not that you would know anything about that."

"I swear I am going to hex you to pieces, you whore." She started to walk towards her. "Or perhaps, I'll just punch you."

"Katie, please!" Oliver pleaded with her.

"Some family you are, Mr. Wood." She looked him up and down. "I've never thought less of you then I do now. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Katie, you're my best friend, and I still love you." He started.

"Oliver, please don't pull the guilt on me now. Just don't." With that she turned to head out the door. When she opened it, she nearly broke down into tears. She had the money her parents left her, and they had started a vault for her at Gringotts. She was far more than financially set.

When she started up the street, she thought taking everything the muggle way would give her time to think. Anyway, the idea of flooing anywhere seemed a bit off. She knew she could go to Alec's, but she didn't want to interrupt anything there. She could just go to Troy's and Rachael's, but then again, they had their family time now.

"Marcus." She muttered. "How the bloody hell am I going to find him?"

With that she thought perhaps she should go to a floo network, or a directory of some kind. She walked into a little wizarding pub that even few wizards and witches knew about.

"Miss Bell!" The keeper smiled at her. "What can I do for you?"

"I need to use your fire, Bert." She gave him a warm smile, "And please don't tell Oliver were I went?"

"Of course, Kates!" He smiled and pointed to the fire. "Don't forget to stop by for your Christmas drink!"

"I wont," Katie smiled and went to the fire grabbing some powder. "What the bloody hell am I thinking.?" She muttered to herself before taking a breath and throwing the powder into the fire. "Marcus Flint's Flat."

She prayed that it would work, and to her (pleasant) surprise she stumbled out of a fire place right into a flat.

"Hello?" She called out from the living room. It was rather nice living room. It had a large black couch, a few chairs and lots of books.

"Who's there?" She heard him growl from the left. As he walked out with just a towel on, Katie nearly fell over again.

"Marcus!" She gasped, completely surprised to see him in the terry cloth contraption. "I'm sorry I just didn't know where else to go. I know I should have owled, or called, or some—"

"Katie?" He looked out right shocked, he nearly dropped his towel, but caught it just in time. "What in the bloody hell? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, and I can go. I shouldn't have barged in like this." She looked worried, and she blushed while looking at him.

"It's okay." He gave her a weak smile. "I was about to take a shower. Let me change, and I'll be right back."

Marcus vanished for a moment and came back out in boxers and a t-shirt. Katie looked up and gave a weak smile, a blush on her checks. She hadn't really thought about how toned his body actually was. "I'm really sor—"

"Katie, stop. It's okay." He nearly snapped. "I was just shocked."

"Well, I would have been, too." She said honestly. He had not moved from the doorway but, instead, was leaning against it looking at her with rather worried eyes. Katie got up and walked over to him before hugging him.

Marcus again was shocked. He never quite understood why Katie had come to see in him or why she was so willing to let him hold her. He wrapped his arms around her as she fought back tears. Something about him still being Slytherin made her not want to cry in front of him.

"Katie, it's okay," he whispered while running his fingers through her hair.

She tried to speak but nothing came out. She was tired, stressed, upset, and confused. Marcus picked her up and walked into his room. Once there, he pulled back the covers and put her in the bed. While pulling the covers over her, he smiled. "Get some sleep, and we'll talk when you wake up."

"Marcus—"

"I don't want to hear it because you clearly need sleep. I'll be here." He smiled. "I promise, I'm not going anywhere. After all, it is my flat" With that ,he handed her a potion, and after getting her to sip some, she immediately drifted off to sleep.

Katie slept extremely well. He had a very large bed with black sheets and a black comforter. The room had a modern design to it, yet it was very classic. It was clean and not over done.

Katie woke up in the bed all curled up in pillows. She felt emotionally weak and it took her a few moments to remember everything. When she climbed out of the bed, she smiled. Marcus had fallen asleep sitting in the reading chair near by.

"Marcus?" She whispered while playing with his hair a bit.

He jumped, pulled his wand out, and relaxed upon seeing her. "Sorry." He muttered.

"It's okay." She smiled; she was still playing with his hair. "Thank you."

He smiled at her. He was wanting to pull her into his lap, but he wasn't sure how she would react. It was strange how shy he was with her, especially with her being younger. Wait! She was a legal witch now! He took a small breath and pulled a rather shocked Katie into his lap. She did not pull back or even make much noise, instead, she smiled. "Took you long enough."

He glared at her, and she smiled innocently while resting her head on his shoulder. "Katie, what happened?"

Katie lunched into the story and took a deep breath afterwards. She wasn't sure what she was thinking. "I am due to go to training tomorrow, and then I have the 24th , 25th, and 26th off. School starts back up on the 12th, and they are letting me out of training on the 8th... to spend time with my family." She muttered family rather softly.

"Stay here." Marcus answered her. "Please stay here, I would rather not spend Christmas alone, and you can have my room. I'll take the couch. Besides, it's faster to get to King's Cross from here. You can even leave anything you don't want to take here."

"Marcus, I couldn't impose on you like that." She looked into his eyes.

"You wouldn't be imposing at all," he answered. "You're staying here and that's it."

"Forceful are we?" She asked with a small smile playing on her lips.

"Katie, you're the one who flooed over here out of no where."

"Well... yes, I did." She answered with a small laugh. "Where else was I going to go?"

"One of your friends places, Snippet or Johnson. I never liked Wood much, and as for Sara, she's a tricky little bi—witch."

Katie laughed and pushed herself into him a bit. "Thanks." She smiled and took a bit of a breath in. "Who would have thought, me coming to you in a time of need."

"Not me." He said honestly with a small laugh. She shivered a bit and her belly gave a small growl. "Food?" He asked her with a laugh. "And perhaps a warmer shirt..." He added as an after thought.

Katie climbed off of his lap and smiled. "I'll cook." She smiled as he started to protest and cut him off. "Marcus, I barge into your flat, slept, nearly scare you to death, and then you invite me, well tell me that I am going to stay with you, it's the least I can do."

Marcus got up and smiled at her. "Well, at least let me pick out the wine," he said.

"Of course," She laughed feeling beyond her age. It was now more then ever that she wished this was her last year at Hogwarts.

He laughed and led her to the kitchen. It had been ages sense he actually touched anything in the kitchen and watching her move around it was entertaining. She tripped twice, and nearly set something on fire. Finally, she finished a wonderful pasta and placed two plates of it on the table.

"Marcus, you don't need to stare at it in shock." She laughed as she sat cross-legged in her chair. She had one of Marcus's jumper's on and a pair of her own sweat pants.

"Are you sure?" He asked while giving her a mocking look.

"Just eat." She smiled and tossed a piece of bread at him.

"How are the Falcons?" She asked as she took one last bite. They had sat in a comfortable silence for the duration of the whole meal.

"Good." He smirked. "We could use a new chaser." He laughed looking over at her.

"Just wait another year." She sighed.

"I know." He muttered as he watched her move around getting the dishes and starting to wash them. She thought about using a spell, but she felt somehow relaxed by doing the dishes. He grinned as he watched her. It was strange how natural it felt having her in his home, relaxed, and in his clothes.

"What?" She asked as she finished the last dish.

"Just watching you." He answered standing up. Katie was shocked at how her breath stopped in her throat just by watching him perform simple tasks.

"Oh." She blushed before looking down at her feet.

"Come on, Katie, you need to get some sleep. You're going to have a long few days."

"You're too kind, Mr. Flint." She smiled as she hugged him tightly. "Thank you."

He wrapped his arms around her. It seemed that the only time he actually smiled was when she was in his arms... or just around him really. He pulled her face up while looking into her eyes. He wanted to kiss her, but he was not sure if he would have been able to stop at a kiss.

"Marcus," she breathed out slowly, "you're either going to kiss me, or I'm going to have to kiss you."

He smirked. "I don't want to push you." He almost looked embarrassed.

"I would never let you," she answered before pulling his face down to hers.

It was a powerful kiss and not something she was sure she would be able to live without. After a few heated minutes, they parted. "Hold me?" She asked.

"I am." He answered.

"No, all night." She said looking into his eyes. "I'm not ready for any more yet, but give me time, and—"

"Sh." He placed a hand on her slightly swollen lips. "I've been waiting, and I'll keep waiting for you." He looked almost shy, not a look that worked on him, but she found it oddly cute.

Katie gave him a soft smile, and the hint of love brushed through her eyes. "So, it's true. You do have a good heart hidden under your mean glares and harsh reputation?"

"You wouldn't be here if you didn't know that." He answered taking her hand and leading her to the bed. He pulled back the covers and let her get in, and he smiled. "I'll go sleep on the couch."

"No." Katie answered looking at him. She moved over in the bed. "I don't want you that far away." She muttered while looking nervous, it was her turn to hate feeling weak. It was strange how neither one wanted to admit that they needed something.

"Okay." He snarled softly, and he climbed in next to her. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks." She whispered before drifting off to sleep. He pulled her close with a satisfied smirk on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

The next morning Katie woke up first. She managed to move out of his arms, no matter how much she would rather stay. He was warm, safe, and it just felt good.

She simply watched him sleep before wondering into his bathroom. She really was not sure what towels to use, so she thought she just would not use any. This thought was firmly planted into her mind until she turned around. He was standing in the doorway with a set.

"Marcus, you scared me." She smiled after jumping a bit.

"I was worried something had happened to you," he said while handing the towels to her.

"Thanks." She smiled while studying his form. He looked so different, and it still shocked her. He looked loving and caring but still held the roughness about him. "But I don't think much would be able to happen from the bed to the bathroom."

He snarled, nodded shortly, and turned to leave her be. "Marcus?" She called after him.

"Hm?" He turned.

She watched him turn, a little bit irritated, and it was adorable (well at least to her). She laughed and ran to him before jumping into his arms and kissing him. After a rather long and passionate kiss, they pulled apart. "Good morning," she mumbled happily, and with that she turned and went to the bathroom. She slowly shut the door and smiled.

Marcus on the other hand just watched her go into the washroom. Most of him wanted to barge in there and pin her against a wall, but his heart was the only thing that stopped him. He had a mental fight, and he cursed under his breathe.

Once Katie had finished with her shower, she dried herself off and got dressed. She walked out into the kitchen, and she watched Marcus for a moment. He didn't notice her for a few moments. He managed to curse at himself for about a minute more before she lost control and started to laugh. He looked up at her and glared.

"What the bloody hell is so funny?" He snarled at her, which somehow caused her to laugh even more.

His look was mixed between a glare and great puzzlement. He looked back down as he started to mess with something in the kitchen. He somehow managed to drop something onto the floor and started to yell at it. Katie sighed, in an attempt to hide her laugh, and walked up to the kitchen and gently took his arm. He tried to pull away, but she managed to keep a tight grip on it.

The look he gave her should have scared her, but for some reason it didn't. She yanked his arm and caused him to stumble forward a bit. She managed to get him out of the kitchen and into the living room. He slumped down onto the couch whilst still cursing under his breath.

"Marcus, will you shut the bloody hell up? Cursing at things isn't going to get you anywhere," she said with a helpful smiled before turning and walking into the kitchen. She started to clean up the mess he had made and grabbed two apples.

He sat with his arms crossed glaring at her as she walked up to the couch and satt next to him. She handed him an apple. He took it but didn't eat.

"I was trying to make breakfast," he muttered.

"You should know that I can't eat much in the morning," she kissed his check before continuing, "I feel sick if I eat to much."

He looked up a bit disappointed. "Oh."

"But it's very nice." She smiled while reaching up and messing with his hair a bit. "And I've got to go." She kissed him on the cheek.

He looked over at her with an even more disappointed look, but nodded.

"I'll be back in a few days." She smiled lightly and played with his hair again.

"I know," he snapped. He really was bad with this part of life.

"You're not going to lose me," she answered the worried question that he would never express.

He nodded and got up to go into the washroom. She sighed while watching him. After a few moments, she grabbed her bag and broom.

"IRELAND TRAINING GROUND," She yelled after throwing some Floo Powder into the fireplace. When she stopped in her grate, she found herself facing Troy.

"Katie!" He laughed and hugged her. "Where the bloody have you been? We got a letter from Mrs. Wood, and she worried sick about you."

"Well, let's just say that I'm not staying with them right now," she said with a weak smile. "Oliver is engaged to that tart Sara Waters."

"Oh," Troy hugged her again. "Come on to training. Do you have somewhere to go for Christmas?"

"A nice place." She answered with a bit of a sheepish grin.

"I'll let Rachael ask you about it." He laughed and played with her hair.

"Back off Troy." She laughed.

Well... so much for actually training. There was no possible way to train that day with how cold it was. If they had gone outside, they would have turned into ice cubes.

"Katie, you can go home if you want to," Troy said while looking up at her the next day.

"I think I will." She smiled. "I've got a friend who needs me."

Rachael giggled and looked over at her with a knowing look. "We'll see you on the 27th?"

"I thought it was the 26th?" Katie asked.

"Make it the 27th to the 31st." Troy smiled. "I think we are going to take off on the 1st for the month."

"Troy take off today, I can train on my own for the holiday." She laughed at Rachael's greatful look. "Honestly, Troy, I'm staying with a Falcon for the holiday, and I'm sure he would be more then happy to help me, and I can call on Alec—"

"Alec actually is off somewhere as well. He and Abby ran off for a bit." Rachael cut in.

"Well, if it really comes down to it, I can call Baker." She laughed. "But I think Marcus can help."

"Marcus?" Troy raised an eyebrow at her. "Flint?"

"Yes." Katie answered.

"Your living with Flint?" He looked down right shocked.

"Yes." She answered with a smile. "He is a good chap. If I don't feel safe, I have places to go and quite a few of them."

"You can stay here. We wont be here, but we'll leave you a key. You could always floo somewhere near by." Troy got up and got a key handing it to her.

"Thanks." She smiled and went into the guest room and got her things together. "I'll see you both in the summer."

"Thanks, Katie." Rachael whispered hugging her.

Troy hugged her and messed with her hair a bit more. "I swear you are worse then my brother was," she said and promptly looked shocked that those words actually came out.

"Well, you'll learn to deal." He answered.

Katie got into the fireplace. "MARCUS FLINT'S FLAT," and she was gone in a flash of green light.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It would be safe to say that Marcus Flint was flat out shocked when Katie Bell flooed back to his flat. He had a tooth brush in mouth, and was half dressed. Katie stumbled out of the fire place, partly because she was just tiered, and partly because this was the second time she had flooed in to find Marcus half dressed.

"Katie?" He ran up to her. "Are you alright?"

"Other than the toothpaste that is now all over me I am fine, they wanted a romantic get away, so I wanted to see if I could stay here the rest of holiday?" She started to whip the toothpaste off of her.

"Of course" he answered. "I'll be right back." He turned around and went to the washroom and rinsed his mouth before coming back out. He walked up to her and hugged her rather tightly. She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well this is unexpected." She said with a bright smile. "For once you hugged me, not the other way around."

He growled at her. "Come I was going to go out." He tried to hide a smile.

"Going out?" She asked with a very questioning look.

"Yes, I was going to meet my fellow chasers for drinks." He shrugged.

"Oh I meant to ask if you'd train a bit with me?" She said when he let go, and let her put her bag in the bedroom. She changed her shirt as well. She, like many young wizards and witch's had taken to wearing muggle clothes during the holiday. She decided that the extremely warm sweater she had on was too much for England, and put on a brown long sleeved shirt. "What?" She asked watching his expression.

"Of course." He answered. "I mean training, yes I'll train with you. Now come on I'm late." He took her hand and dragged her out of the front door.

"Marcus my coat." She said stopping. She turned, ran in and a grabbed his coat as well, and walked back out. "You strange man."

He glared and took his coat, and she took his hand, he could not help but smile as he lead her to the local pub.

"OI! FLINT!" One of the chasers yelled as he walked into the pub. When they saw that there was a girl in tow there eyes widened.

Marcus led Katie over to them and sat down, she sat next to him looking at the two other men.

"I'm Katie Bell." She said holding out her hand.

"Rich Big." The larger of the two said.

"I'm John Wills." The second one said.

"Katie here is my," he paused looking at her puzzled for a moment.

"His almost girlfriend." She answered with a laugh, "He is a bit unsure about how to go about and secure me yet."

The two chasers snorted into their drinks and Marcus glared at her and snarled. "You are my girlfriend."

"Possessive now?" She reached up and brushed his check. "I'm sorry, you make it too easy."

"I knew there was a reason I was mean to you in school." He answered wrapping his arm around her.

"Because you didn't know how else to be?" She asked.

He cursed under his breath but didn't let go of her. She laughed and looked at the other two men. "Sorry."

"No problem." John said with a small laugh. "Never seen him so worked up before is all."

"So you're the head strong girl he brought up once?" Rich asked.

"I'm guessing so, but it was more then once. It was more like, "Katie's got a great move that I once saw--" John answered.

"Or, "Katie is so bloody annoying, and sexy—"

"She is strong headed, and isn't afraid of him."

"Hmm, well welcome Katie." John finished.

Katie smiled and nodded, Marcus glared at his teammates, the rest of the night passed with laughs, Marcus even managed to relax!

"There nice." Katie said as they left the place.

"Annoying gits." He answered. "But not bad chasers."

"Marcus they are nice, at least they have laughs." She stepped in front of him nearly causing him to fall.

"Katie—"

She cut him off with a kiss. It frustrated him to no end, their kisses, were powerful, meaningful, and he knew she wouldn't let him go any further. She wanted him, she really did, but she also knew that she just was not ready yet. She had no need to rush into this, no matter how much her body screamed for it.

"Come on lets go home." Marcus smiled to her after he broke the kiss. "It's cold, and I can tell you're a bit sleepy."

It was her turn to glare at him. "You're an annoying git."

"But I am your annoying git." He answered.

Katie smiled and leaned into him as he wrapped an arm around her and they started to walk to his flat. She was lost in thought, he was her annoying git, and he made it clear to John and Rich that she was his girlfriend. It was then that Oliver shot threw her head, and a moment latter George. What was she doing?

"I have to write George and Fred." She said as they walked into the flat.

"Huh?" He asked as he watched her shoot to her things pulling out a quill and some parchment. "Their father, is in the hospital." She whispered. "I'm worried."

Marcus nodded and stood behind her. "Send best wishes from me." He kissed her forehead.

"Marcus as much as I might like and trust you, they would think you kidnapped me." She laughed looking over to him. "But what the hell I'll give it a go."

Marcus was actually shocked that she agreed to that, he meant it slightly as a joke.

_George,_

_I have been meaning to write you, I've just been a bit tied up with life. I guess I should start with telling you that I am really worried about your father, and I send you all the best wishes in the world. Send a hug to Fred as well for me, and everyone else!_

_Second I'll fill you in about my life a bit. I've moved out of the Woods, Oliver is engaged, and I'm at the moment living with Marcus Flint. I know your going to flip, but he has changed a lot. He's different then he was in school, and I really actually like him. He sends his best as well._

_Love Kates!_

Marcus read over her shoulder with a bit of a smug smile. "Katie you don't have too."

"Marcus I want too." She looked up at him. "I'm far from ashamed of you."

He was almost shocked at her out going nature on the issue, and a little annoyed that she could read that in his face. "How—"

"Did I know?" She asked with a soft smile. "It's written all over your face." She looked up into his eyes. "Ok well maybe it is written in your eyes. Anyways they might be mad, yell, scream, but it doesn't matter that much."

"It matters." He whispered moving so he was sitting next. "I don't want you to be unhappy at school."

"I'm sick of hiding things from the people who are suppose to be my friends Marcus." She answered. "If they can't handle me then I guess I'll just have to go on from there."

"Ok." He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into a hug.

"Can I barrow your owl?" She asked standing up and folding the letter.

"Of course." He smiled. "Luke." He called as an owl flew in.

"Take this too George Weasley." She muttered putting the letter on the owls leg. She actually looked at the owl for a moment. "Thank you."

The owl hooted and nipped lovingly at her fingers, glared at Marcus and took out.

"I think he likes you." Marcus said looking up for his place on the couch.

"Could be because I am nicer about it." She snapped with a small smile looking down at him. It was a strange feeling, and still shocked her, she was for most logical reasons, living with, and dating Marcus Flint.

He gave her a typical Slytherin smirk and pulled her down onto his lap.

"And you think you'll get away with a look like that?" She asked getting up and sitting on a chair across from him.

He gave a rather scary look.

"Marcus you look like that and you're going to scare the poor mice living under the floor boards."

"What are you going on about?" He asked completely thrown off by the mouse comment. "I don't have mice."

"Well they might be living under your floorboards." Katie shrugged and watched his expression while looking at the ground, what attracted her to his hard features, and rough ways was beyond her, but they did.

"Bloody hell now that is all I'm going to be able to think about." He glared at her, with one of his scary looks.

"Not if you keep looking at me like that." She tried to hold in a smile, this was much to amusing.

He was glaring at the floor. When he looked up she was in the kitchen getting herself a glass of water. He watched for a moment as she took a few sips before walking back into the living room.

"If you want something go get it." She gave him a stern look, just to hold in her laugh. "I'm not your maid, or waitress."

"I don't want anything." He nearly yelled at her.

"Good." She smiled and walked over to where he was on the couch, instead of sitting next to him, she sat on his lap (after placing the glass on the coffee table).

He rolled his eyes in frustration. It wasn't fair that she knew his buttons. He muttered under his breath for a while about, "Damn knowing me," "I don't have bloody mice," and her favorite, "you bloody drive me mad." During his little rant of mutters she picked up a book on the coffee table and started to read it.

"What are you reading?" Marcus managed to snap at her.

"Umm…" She looked at the cover. "The Art of Celtic History." She gave him a bit of an odd look. "What are you doing with a book like this anyways?"

"I like Celtic History." He muttered, a blush started to creep up on his face.

"You like Celtic History?" She grinned, but he did not see the grin, he wouldn't look at her. "Marcus."

"What?" He snapped causing her to jump a bit falling off of his lap.

"I was going to tell you I find it fascinating, and there is nothing wrong with reading about it." She had a soft look in her eyes, but a bit of a frown on her face.

He looked down at her and held out a hand, when she took it she found herself shot up into the air, and landing on the couch, on her feet.

"Well." She looked down moving her hair behind her ears.

He could not help but smile. His smile still shocked her to that day, honestly he was not the best looking guy, but she found him handsome.

"Come here." He pulled her down onto his lap, he picked up a different book and started to read about what the muggle's thought about Celtic's. Katie went back to reading the one she had picked up and let him hold her as they sat and read.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Katie woke up on Christmas day alone in bed. When she sat up she could see Marcus out in the living room talking to someone in the fireplace. She yawned and curled herself back up into the blankets, she was not ready to move.

"Katie?" Marcus called.

"Hmm?"

"Come out here?"

"Fine." Katie muttered as she got up, pulled one of Marcus's jumpers on and walked into the living room to find Mr. and Mrs. Wood standing just by the fire.

"Katie." Mr. Wood looked down at the girl with a worried face. "Are you alright?"

Katie smiled and ran up hugging them both, she never mentioned it, but she really missed them.

"I promise I am fine." She told them for the third time.

"Oliver is really worried about you."

"I know." She looked down at her feet.

"We don't approve of this engagement." Mrs. Wood snapped.

"It shocked me, but Marcus here has been amazing to me." She looked up to see him looking out the window, to hide his nerves. "He sleeps on the couch, and let me have his bed."

"So he told us." Mr. Wood looked up at Marcus. "But Katie don't you want to come home and stay with us?"

"Yes, and no." She answered honestly. "I am not going to leave Marcus alone here, in fact I like living with him. I do miss you both so much, you're my parents."

"Oh Katie." Mrs. Wood held back her tears. "You've been threw so much, and now your living with him." She looked up to Marcus with a bit of a nervous look.

"He has a name. Marcus Flint." She nearly snapped. "And he has been here for me in a way I really needed. Now can't we all just have a good Christmas morning meal. Marcus and I have plans to meet up with his teammates later tonight, and I really want to have a meal with you both."

"Of course Kates." Mr. Wood smiled. "You grew up to fast."

"It happens." She shrugged, she was only 17 and felt much older.

"Well come on dear lets make these men something to eat." Mrs. Wood took her hand and walked into the kitchen. "This is a nice flat."

"It is." Katie smiled and looked over to Marcus.

They actually had a lovely meal, the four of them. Katie promised to write, and to visit them at least for one day during the rest of the holiday.

"Thank you Marcus." Mrs. Wood muttered as she and Mr. Wood left.

Once they were gone Katie looked over to where Marcus had taken too looking out the window. She sighed and walked over to him wrapping her arms around his waist. She leaned against him until he took her hands and undid them and walked away from her.

He had gone into the bedroom and was about to shut the door.

"Marcus." She nearly sprinted to catch the door before it shut.

He didn't say anything, he didn't even look at her. He turned around and walked to his dresser picking out a change of clothes. He looked hurt. She watched him as he started to make the bed and move a few random things around.

Katie sighed and walked over to him again, as he turned to put something away she squeezed in front of him. "Stop." She yelled.

He looked down at her a bit in shock, and started to move around her.

"Damn it Marcus." She yelled. "Just stop for a second and look at me. What the bloody hell is your problem? I choose you. If you didn't notice I could have easily gone anywhere else, even now I could have gone back to the Woods place. Damn it Marcus I want to be here, with you. Don't you get it?" She paused looking away. "I think I'm falling in love with you." She whispered so quietly he didn't hear anything but "think, falling, love, and you."

He looked down at her, shocked, scared, and an emotion he didn't understand hit his heart. She still hadn't looked up at him. "Katie." He whispered unsure of what to do.

"It's ok Marcus." She muttered turning from him, she walked out of the bedroom and into his study, she never really spent time in this room, but she didn't want to be in the living room. She went and sat at his desk and looked out the window. She knew he was not ready for love, he wanted her yes, but love. His heart just wasn't ready for it.

As she sat there she started to beat herself up for not understanding, and believe he could really be falling for her. She nearly felt like crying, but knew she couldn't, she was not going to show how weak she actually felt.

Marcus had stayed in the bedroom shocked. Sure he had strong feelings for her, and he loved just being around her, she was an amazing person. Yet love seemed to be a bit too much, and she clearly knew it. He let out a rather large sigh and walked to the study, he could see her looking out the window with a hurt expression on her face. He wanted to kick himself for hurting her. He looked at the banjo clock on the wall, it was 1 o'clock, Katie still had not noticed him watching her.

When Katie spun the chair around her eyes locked with his, in almost a second. It was not something that she was expecting, but it was intense.

"Katie." He started but couldn't find the words.

"I know." She muttered and spun around again. Katie was hurt, she couldn't take looking him in the eyes with her heart breaking all over again. She knew she had places to go, but this was her home right now, and she was not going to run away just because Marcus and her got into a spat.

"No. You don't." He said walking into the room, he spun the chair back around so she was facing him. He bent down and picked her up, sitting back down, with her on his lap, he spun the chair so they were looking outside. "I'm sorry."

"What was that?" She asked lightly.

"Damn it." He snarled in her ear. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?"

"Yes." He nearly yelled, but took a deep breathe to calm his temper. "I'm sorry. I didn't like having to hear about Wood, and then all those times they though for sure that you were his, and you agreeing. I couldn't take it. I wanted you to think those things about me. See me with you in 20 years, not just the next two weeks Katie." He was talking so fast, and such a low growl that Katie nearly did not understand what he was saying.

It was her turn to be shocked. She hadn't expected that from him, she didn't know what to expect but it sure as hell wasn't that. He was looking like he was expecting to have his heart broken in a mere moment. "Marcus, I wouldn't have come here if I was looking to having you around merely for a holiday."

"Oh." He nodded looking off into the living room.

Katie turned her head so she was looking him in the eyes, she took his face in her hands before kissing him swiftly. She had planned on only a fast kiss, but it had deepened, and she loved it, she loved kissing him, being around him, yet part of her felt like her heart was going to be broken by him.

"See?" She said as they parted. He laughed and nodded hugging her close to him.

"We have to get ready." He muttered after 45 minutes of sitting together letting the silence speak for them.

"Yea, yea." She muttered slowly sitting up. She looked down at him with a bit of a smirk.

"What?"

"Nothing." She smiled jumping off his lap and dashing into the bedroom.

"Bloody women." He snapped as he followed her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

It was just at the local pub, well it was just a party, and Katie looked amazing. She was going to wear a dress but thought twice and just went with jeans and a sweater. Marcus watched her the whole night as she talked to just about everyone in the room. He hadn't expected to feel that way.

"Well I've known Marcus for a while." Katie laughed as she glanced over at him.

"Well John was telling me that he was really a cool guy, but I've always thought he was a jerk." John's sister Alison was telling Katie.

"He is a jerk." She laughed, saying it loud enough for Marcus to hear her.

Marcus had been watching her, and half listening to her conversation with Alison smirked at his girlfriends' words, cracked his neck, and stormed over to them.

"I am not a jerk." He snapped.

"Oh yes, we know, you are just like a fuzzy little niffler." Katie answered with a smirk.

Marcus couldn't hold in a smile, his attempt at a glare didn't work. Katie smiled up at him, she was falling for him more and more each day. It didn't seem right, but than again did it really matter what was right and wrong in a social standing?

"Well I'll leave you two only." Alison said backing away from the couple, neither of them even noticed.

"You ready to head out?" Marcus asked holding out his hand.

She took it and nodded as they made there way out of the pub. They were the last ones in and the first to leave, just Marcus's style.

"You're always the first to leave." She commented as they stepped into the cold air.

"How would you know that."

"All those times we had Quidditch meetings you'd show up late, and leave first, mostly while Ollie was still talking."

"Didn't know you noticed."

"Oh come off it everyone did, George and I used to take bets to see how long you'd stay." She smirked. "I always won."

Marcus laughed, taking a sharp corner and pulling her along with him. "And if I remember right you enjoyed tripping every member of my Quidditch team while we left."

"Nah, you just never taught them how to walk." She smirked hitting him lightly with her shoulder, the small jester of fun caused her to blush, the light snow hitting each sense she owned.

Marcus took that moment to let her hand go and wrap his arm around her.

"Marcus where are we going?"

"I wanted to show you something." He answered with a shrug. "That is if you can handle it."

"Of course I can."

He only nodded and hurried up his pace.

It was a bit of a walk, up a hill, and into muggle London. She gave him a few questioning glances as they made there way up, but didn't question him, didn't even worry about it one bit. She was warm, felt safe, and all together just happy.

After about an hour of walking they were surrounded by trees.

"Just a bit longer." Marcus whispered as they made a corner.

It was breath taking, from the top of this hill they could see most of London, and whatever park they were in. Katie attempted to open her mouth and say something, but nothing came out. Marcus just looked down with a smile.

"Hampstead Heath." He muttered, she nodded.

It was just amazing, for lack of a better way to explain in. Her mind was racing, she couldn't help but wonder what she was getting herself into. She had a rush of fear come over here, hit with the chills at the same time. Was this really what she wanted? Was this really what he wanted? Was she rushing into thi—

"Katie?" she heard him in the distance.

"Hmm?" She left her trance and looked up at him. The look in his eye lost all the worry she had been thinking about.

"Are you ok?"

"Of course I am." She smiled up at him. "This was a good idea." She told him before turning fully to face him.

Their eyes were locked to each others. There was something in his that made her melt, she didn't even know where to turn, what to say, how to go about any of it. Ah who cares, she thought as she wrapped her hands around his neck, slowly coming up onto her toes as she kissed him.

He watched her, lost for words, lost or movements, why did she care about him, was a joke, did she just want to hurt him? His questions were lost the second her soft lips touched his, he hadn't really expected it, he didn't even know what to expect any more, but really not the feeling in his heart right now.

Passion, power, anger, understanding, heat, and love. That was what the kiss said to each of them. Katie had this urge to just lean back in his arms after the kiss and let the snow hit. Well she let the urge take over, and let a laugh out as she did, Marcus watched her with a smirk, and a bit of a questioning look. After a moment she swung back up kissing him once again.

The rest of the night was a bit of a dream; it was an hour or so of kiss after kiss at the top of the Hampstead Heath. The walk back to his flat was just as dream like as the moments before. Randomly stopping at side streets and kissing. An old man yelling at them about young lovers needing more discretion, his wife telling him not to worry too much, it was Christmas.

The couple made it to Marcus's flat laughing. She liked seeing him like this, and he just liked having her around, she was nervous that tonight would hint to her wanting to go further than she was ready, but to her surprise, they changed into night clothes, climbed into bed and fell asleep in moments, with a few heated kisses before drifting off in each others arms.

It was some of the best sleep that either of them had ever had, the next week passed faster than she had expected it too. He helped train her during the days, they'd go home, shower, cook dinner, either go out to the pub or just relax at home with a glass of wine. It became her normal life, exactly what she had dreamed of wanting.

She spent one day with Mr. and Mrs. Wood. It was a bit of a trying day, but nothing to awful, she enjoyed her time with her parents, or at least those that she considered her parents. She got sick of them talking about Oliver and Sara's wedding, and it honestly bothered her.

She hadn't heard back from George, she figured he was just really mad at her. Other than that Ali and Ang were completely shocked that she was living with Marcus. They wrote her a letter every day asking her if this was really what she wanted to do, and to be exactly where she wanted to be. It didn't seem real to either of them.

The days until the end of holiday passed to fast, she wasn't even sure she wanted to go back to school, even though she knew that she had too. She and Marcus had become much to used to each others company, the thought of her leaving soon was killing both of them, although neither one of them would talk about it.

It reached January 11 and it was her last night with Marcus until the summer.

"Katie, how do you feel about going out to dinner tonight?" Marcus asked as he gave her a back massage, there training that day had been brutal. Marcus was harder on her than he had been in school.

"We could do that, or I could cook, spend a relaxing night in?" She asked with a shrug.

"Ok." He smiled kissing her neck, he had been having a hard time controlling his urges over the last few days, and she was having a harder time telling him to stop. He always did stop when she told him too, or told him it was too much and too back off a bit.

He turned her kiss her. He had become very demanding with the kisses, and she never seemed to care, she was known to jump in front of him and kiss him. The two had been band from sitting next to each other with friends, because they were just a little bit to attached.

"What are you thinking?" He asked, she shrugged.

A few hours later she had made a nice stew, with bread, and a salad. She hadn't really been sure what she was making until she put it on the table. That was the way that she cooked, she'd just see what was around and go from there.

As Marcus did the dishes, she couldn't help but watch him. When he finished he walked over to her, in a way that reminded her of an eagle going after its pray. He swooped down and picked her up taking her to the bed.

She hadn't really expected him to be so hot, cold her last day, but he had been. When he placed her on the bed he turned around and left her alone for a bit, only to storm back in a few minutes later to kiss her with more passion that she knew was possible


End file.
